


Start Of Something?

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Owen want him to stay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start Of Something?

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Start Of Something?  
> Pairing: Owen/Andy  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Will Owen want him to stay?  
> Notes: Written for a sleepover meme on LiveJournal.  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

He opened his eyes slowly, definitely not his bed. Owen's arm was thrown across him and Owen's erection was pressed against his arse. He still had his boxers on so they mustn't have gotten very far last night. He recalls Owen walking him backwards to the bed which was ideally placed to topple him at knee height.

There'd been kisses, Owen groping him. He'd done some groping himself. Should he stay or go? Would Owen be relieved to wake alone or wonder where he'd gone? The decision was taken out of his hands when Owen kissed his neck.

"Morning, Andy."


End file.
